A Very Special Valentine
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Mikey's forgotten Valentine's Day, or, at least, that's what Donny thinks . . . Slash.


Title: "A Very Special Valentine"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: My beloved Jack -- Happy Valentine's Day, my heart!!!  
Rating: G  
Summary: Mikey's forgotten Valentine's Day or, at least, that's what Donatello thinks . . .  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Slash, Established Pairing  
Word Count (excluding heading): 1,992  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Archive: WWOMB, -- Anybody else, ask, and I'll probably grant permission.  
Disclaimer: Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo, Master Splinter, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. No one can own the Source of All Evil, but this particular representation of him is & TM his respective owners, also not the author, and is used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Donatello sighed as he waited just outside the lair for his little brother, who was secretly so much more, to return home. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten! Yet Michelangelo had. He had slept in as late as he always did, then hopped on his skateboard, yawned Donny's name, and sped out on his way to a pizza.

Donatello turned and started to pace again, his green hands gathered together behind his shell. He should have dropped hints. Mikey always forgot dates unless his birthday or Christmas was coming up. It was as much Donatello's fault for not reminding him as it was Mikey's for forgetting.

But still how could he forget?! How could the turtle he loved forget that today was the day to celebrate their union?! How could he forget Valentine's Day?! Donatello sighed, took his bo staff out, and gave it an effortless twirl through the air before forcing himself to sit. Pacing was only tiring him out, and there was no telling how long Michelangelo would be. For all Donny knew, his love might have decided to go ahead and gulp down the pizza before coming home.

He dropped his head into his hands and thought of the package he wore attached to his belt. He knew Mikey would be thrilled with his present, and it shouldn't matter that he wasn't getting one. It really shouldn't, but it still hurt to think that Mikey had forgotten, forgotten Valentine's Day, forgotten _him_.

Now he was just being silly, Donatello chastised himself silently. Just because his sweetheart had forgotten today's date didn't mean that he had forgotten him! He loved him! Had not his name been the first thing on his lips this morning? Well, no, he had to admit, but it still had been the second thing, right after pizza, which he knew Mikey lived for.

Perhaps he should create a cologne with the scent of pizza, gooey, fresh pizza with almost every topping imaginable and extra extra cheese, just the way Mikey liked it? A sad smile graced the purple-clad turtle's beak as he admitted to himself that he really _was_ being silly and beginning to prove their brothers right. Leonardo and Raphael had no more idea of the love that he and Mikey had found together than they did of quantum physics, but they had remarked a few times recently that Mikey's endearing but sadly, Don couldn't help thinking at times, characteristic goofiness was beginning to wear off on Donny from all the time they'd been spending together. Ah, but if they could only begin to suspect of just what they had been sharing, that which was endlessly more valuable than time!

Donny could no longer remember when he had first become aware that his feelings for his younger brother were far stronger than brothership or anything else he had ever felt before; it seemed like he had been in love with Michelangelo forever. For years, he had kept his growing admiration quiet, but then, during one of Mikey's sugar highs, they had ended up becoming entangled, their beaks pressing together. Intense pleasure had flooded Don's soul, and he had deepened the kiss before he'd even truly realized what had happened. He had started to pull away when Mikey's eyes had widened in surprise, but Michelangelo had grabbed him, pulled him to him so close that he'd almost been crushed against his plastron, and kissed him back with even more passion.

From then on, there had been no turning back, and up until today, every day they had spent together had brought Donny ever more happiness and pleasure. He had made more treasured memories with Michelangelo than most people got to experience in their entire lifetimes. Truly, he had never been happier!

Then why did it hurt him so much to think that Mikey had forgotten? He knew he loved him. Valentine's Day was only another day. Sure it had been set aside to especially honor love and the ones you loved, but did not Mikey show him every day, from the goofy grin he flashed him over his computer monitor as soon as he woke up to always saving him a slice of pizza to knowing just the right spot below his shell to rub him, how much he loved him? So what if he'd forgotten today? He most certainly hadn't forgotten _him_!

A smile finally triumphed over Donatello's frown as he popped back up to his feet. So what if Mikey had forgotten?! He still loved him!

"COWABUNGA!"

Donny turned toward the shout, his grin growing ever larger. And here he came now!

Mikey was riding the side of the sewer wall when he came into sight. He flipped his board several times, flexing abs and showing off his expertise for his sweetheart, before finally landing in front of him. "Pizza?" he offered, opening the first box and grinning knowingly.

Donatello gasped in surprise. The pepperoni slices were shaped into small hearts! Relief chased through him, followed immediately by joy that surged through his whole soul. Mikey hadn't forgotten after all!!

Donatello raised a hand, but Mikey shut the box. Donatello's brow furrowed as he looked questioningly at his brother. Mikey grinned as he always did when he was thinking of a private joke that no one else was privy too.

"You might prefer this box," he commented, his tone of voice giving nothing away. Donatello frowned when he opened the lid of the second box he carried. The latest issue of _Science Weekly_ sat in the top of the box. Didn't Mikey know he already had a subscription? Ah, well, at least he'd tried.

Donatello's smile was still wavering when he started to speak, but Mike cut him off. "Look beneath it, bro," he commented gently.

Donatello did, and his mouth fell open. Both hands flew to the contents of the box as he picked one disc after another up. All of the latest software that he had made any mention of admiring over the last several months was there! "H-how . . . ?" he managed to squeak out.

Mikey never looked cuter than when his smile filled his entire handsome face as it did now. He innocently shrugged his muscular shoulders. "Lots and lots of parties, dude." He paused a moment, enjoying the admiration, shock, and happiness that shone on his love's face before admitting, "And April helped out some too."

Donatello shook his head in amazement. He had thought his beloved had forgotten the day when, instead, he had obviously been working hard to achieve his presents the entire year! Finally Donny understood why Mikey had been so tired over the last few weeks, why he had been falling asleep in his pizzas, and why he'd been a little slower in their last couple of battles. It was all because he had been secretly fighting his own battle the entire time: a battle to achieve these gifts that completely blew Donatello's mind!

"Wow . . . " he breathed at last, his eyes as huge and shimmery as any one of the CDs. "Wow!" He lifted questioning eyes to his partner's gaze. "How did you know?"

"Hey, baby!" Donatello would not have thought it possible, but Mikey's smile seemed to grow even larger. "I may talk a lot, darling, but I listen too."

Donatello nodded slowly. "Obviously you do." And obviously also, he had not given his love anywhere near enough credit.

"Is that for me?"

"Huh?"

Mikey pointed at the paper bag that Donny had attached to his belt, cutting Donny's thoughts off and, for the first time, making him doubt his own present. Donatello nodded, suddenly nervous. Mikey had worked so hard to be able to buy him his gifts. Would he like what he had gotten him? Was it possible that he would like it as much as Donny did his own presents? Although the scientist doubted it, he unhooked the bag and offered it wordlessly to Mikey. He dragged one foot across the sewer floor.

Mikey flashed Don a tooth-filled grin before tossing both pizza boxes into his arms and ripping the top off of the bag. "Dude!" he cried upon seeing the comic. "Excellent! Radical! _Cowabunga!!!_" He picked it up reverently, letting the bag fall to the floor as his eyes eagerly roamed over all the signatures. "Donny," he cried, "this is like the _first_ issue of my all-time fave comic book series signed by, like, every one who's ever meant anything to the series!"

Donny's smile was a mixture of shyness, slyness, anticipation, knowing, and happiness. "I know," he spoke gently as Michelangelo continued to quickly prove his fears obsolete. "I was going to buy you a pizza, too," he said, "but I didn't want to get it until you were up and you, hum, kind of . . . left out . . . of the lair . . . before I . . . hum . . . could . . . "

As he had been talking these last few words, Mikey had been quickly emptying his arms and laying the items down upon his skateboard. Now Donatello found that neither of them was holding anything. His mind had a split second to process that bit of information before Mikey charged him, throwing his arms around him and hugging him so tightly that Don found he couldn't breathe. He grinned from one side of his face to the other, not caring in the least that he couldn't breathe and only caring that Mikey loved his present and, far more importantly, loved him!

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Even as Mikey gushed his appreciation of the comicbook adorned with the signatures that Donatello had worked so hard to attain over the last several months, he kissed him wildly. Mikey's beak seemed to be everywhere at once, igniting delicious shivers that barely had time to explode in one location before they supernovaed in another one.

Michelangelo pulled back and faced Donny with love and joy shining in his own face. "Happy Valentine's Day, dude!" he cried but then stopped, puzzled and worried, as a look of complete seriousness overtook Donatello's expression.

"Happy Valentine's Day, _dude_?" Don inquired.

Mikey's grin returned. "Sweetheart, love, darling, dearest, baby, honey, sugar?" he rattled off. Then an idea struck, and he smiled brilliantly at Donny, letting his love shine. "All of the above?"

Donatello smiled and nodded. "And a zillion more, my sweet love. Happy Valentine's Day, beloved!!! I love you!!!" Then he turned to kissing Michelangelo so fast that it was the orange-clad turtle's turn to get lost in their passion and have his breath stolen away. This time, Donny's mouth seemed to be everywhere at once as his hands roamed his body and stroked his flesh and shell.

Fireworks seemed to shoot off and explode within Mikey's very willing body, and his last coherent thought was that he'd have to work on his vocabulary. It was the least he could do to please his love, and one look from Donny when he called him the right endearment was well worth training his brain. Mikey grinned at that thought against Donny's beak. Wouldn't Master Splinter have a field day with that one!

As Donatello kissed the love of his life, he made a silent vow to never underestimate Mikey again. His sweetheart paid more attention by far than what he gave him credit for, and he was glad Mikey had no clue that he had ever doubted it. Never again, he swore. He'd love him forever but never once doubt him again. Love and passion thrilled through his very soul as he continued to kiss Michelangelo with all that he had at his disposal, his hands running up and down his body and caressing each spot they came to as, in his mind, he whisked him away to a remote and completely secluded paradise and proceeded to pledge his love to him forever, always, and beyond.

**The End**


End file.
